


Tie

by lunarsilverwolfstar



Series: 30 Tumblr Prompts [1]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Light Bondage, PWP, Prompt Fic, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-06
Updated: 2013-10-06
Packaged: 2017-12-28 15:42:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/993666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunarsilverwolfstar/pseuds/lunarsilverwolfstar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Rose observed her work seriously, making sure nothing was out of place.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tie

**Author's Note:**

> This one's for [mihnn](http://mihnn.tumblr.com/)!

Rose observed her work seriously, making sure nothing was out of place. Her brow was furrowed and, had the Doctor seen it, he would have smiled adoringly at the precious image she presented. As it was, the Doctor could _not_ see it even though he was right in front of her.

She nodded in satisfaction before leaning in to nibble on his plump, lower lip as he sulked. Rose then stepped back once again, unable to help it when her gaze wandered up and down his body. A body that was completely naked save for a silky blue tie with swirls decorating it. Rose had bought it for him the day after Christmas on a fantastic sale. If she thought she liked it when it was worn properly, she absolutely _loved_ it while it was being used as a blindfold on him.

She shed her dressing gown, crawled up to straddle the Doctor, pointedly ignoring his whimper when she skipped his hard on. "Shh." Rose kissed his temple, a finger coming to play with the silky material that blinded him. "All in good time, Doctor. First, let me take care of you."


End file.
